cosmics_big_brotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Samiiexh
Samiiexh is a housemate in Big Brother UK: Series 5 Profile Retrieved Pre-Season *'Why do you want to be in the house?' I think I should be in the house because I am the life of the party and I promise you a good time when my camera is facing me. I am a very energetic person and I am that type of person that enjoys having a good time. When watching prior seasons, I've watched what joy has happened and I really want to be apart of the BBUK franchise. I was in a different BBUK longterm before but I was an early exit and I want a second chance to redeem myself and get further, and to possibly win. The house will be amazing in my opinion and I know that if I'm accepted into the house I will pop off and I will have what it takes to win it. The main reason why I should really enter the house is my ability to pop off easily and cause arguments and to stirr the pot. I am not afraid to get my hands dirty. *'What do you want to be seen as in the house and in the public's eyes?' In the public's eye I don't wanna be portrayed as a bitch because I know that if I am up for eviction I'm practically guarenteed to be evicted. So I really honestly want the public to love my personality and not potray me as fake. I want them to see me for who I really am, and I want them to help me get known in the BBUK community. I hope that if I am chosen the public don't view me as either irrelevant or a waste of space in the house and get rid of me if I am a nominee for eviction. I want them to also view me as a person to be reckoned with because like mentioned above I am really good at popping off at the mouth and getting my voice heard and my point put across to others. I hope that if I am accept the public will find me entertaining and a good player to watch every time I'm on air. I'll make sure to be funny to the public with my diary room confessionals because then I'll be safe from evictions because hopefully they'd keep me along for being a laughable person. *'What will you bring into the house if we do cast you?' If you do cast me I promise almost daily arguments caused by me to bring the ratings of the show up, and to also make sure you're constantly entertained, I want to make sure my voice is heard and that you love me as a contestant. I hope that my capability of popping off will be an asset for me and will bring you extra love in the LT community and that my mouth will intrigue me people to join so that you have more members for your longterm. I hope that you give me good opinions on me during the season, for example if I impress you or give you an amazing time whilst hosting. I'll make sure that you're entertained and not in complete border when hosting whilst I'm present because I think you'll enjoy my iconic, energetic and enthusiastic personality. *'What three words describe you?' Enthusiatic, Energetic, Likeable. *'What are your fears?' My biggest fears is that someone uses me for clout, i hate feeling this way because I've felt like it my entire life and I don't want the public to view me as someone to keeps to themself. I want to keep my enthusastic attitude the entire time and I never wanna have a dull moment in the entire show. Triva Category:BBUK5 Housemates Category:Female